1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a recoverable file protection device and a protection method of a recoverable file, and more particularly relates to a control method of a recoverable file protection device and a protection method for a secured content of the recoverable file in accordance with a secured content protection mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the rising awareness of environmental protection, people gradually implement electronic means to transfer data. During electronic file (e-file) transferring, if the e-file is a confidential file without any protection, an unpredictable loss and damage for a company or a person might occur.
The conventional e-file protection technique is to secure it by encrypting. Once the user would like to access the content of an encrypted e-file, the encrypted c-file has to be decrypted first.
However, according to the aforementioned method, if the file owner only hopes to show partial content in the e-file to the user, the e-file has to be redacted before provided to the user. If the e-file is not redacted before providing to the user, the user can access the whole content in the e-file. Moreover, if the file owner will like to provide many different users to access the e-file and the content for each one of the users is different, the e-file has to generate many copies and the content in each copy of the e-file redacted in accordance with a limitation of the user's access authority. The aforementioned method is wasting time and many duplicated documents have to be maintained and the confidentiality is under extreme risk.
In addition, the conventional method also implements a masking method to erase confidential information in the e-file and the meaningless notations are used to replace the erased content for the user so as to achieve security effect.
However, after the procedure to mask the content of the e-file in accordance with the aforementioned method is performed, the content of the e-file cannot be recovered completely. When the file owner would like to edit the original c-file and provide the e-file to different users, the file owner has to rewrite the erased content within the e-file and mask the content of the e-file again in accordance with the access authority of the users so as to let the user access the file. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for the file owner to operate.
According to the aforementioned description, the problem of the inconvenience of the encrypting manner of the protection method and the security of the e-file indeed needs to be further improved in related industries.